Kingdom Conquest
Introduction #The system assigns the competitive Kingdoms for the Battle for the Throne. Both sides can easily see each other's remaining time for the Battle for the Throne. #When the Battle for the Throne begins, you can teleport yourself wherever you like in the opponent's black belt to fight for the throne. #Attackers are the Lords who teleport from other Kingdoms. The aim of the attackers is to destroy the Palace. Meanwhile, the defenders are the Lords in the original Kingdom, their aim is to defend the Palace. #If the attackers successfully destroy the Palace, all Lords from the attackers’ Kingdom will receive rewards, individual rewards will be sent in accordance with your personal ranking. Meanwhile, the defenders’ Kingdom will have no King nor official positions until the next Battle for the Throne begins, neither will they be able to have the buffs that come with being King or holding an official position. Likewise, the defenders that have successfully defended the Throne will be rewarded. The whole Kingdom will receive rewards, as well as individuals who will receive rewards according to their personal ranking. However, the attackers will only receive personal reward. Conditions #Players with Castle Lv.20 and above can teleport to another Kingdom's black belt. #After the Castle has teleported, the original Castle’s coordinates will not be kept. Event Time For the two Kingdoms selected by the system, whenever one starts the Battle for the Throne, the event starts. Then the Lords can teleport to the opponent's Kingdom to Battle for the Throne. Battle Rules #The rules for conquering the Palace are the same as the original rules of the Battle for the Throne. The conquering side has to dominate the Palace for a period of 8 hours to seize the Palace. If the attackers dominate the Place for 8 hours, then the Palace is destroyed and the attack is successful. If the defenders dominate the Palace for 8 hours, then it is a defense success, and the defenders can select the King as per usual. #Lords who move to other Kingdoms can only teleport in the black belt territory. #Lords who move to other Kingdoms can attack any other Lords and plunder their resources. #Attacking Castles, attacking Camping soldiers or attacking any buildings in the Battle for the Throne will lead to loss of soldiers. Ranking #During the battle, the number of killed enemies, and lost soldiers will be recorded. #Lords are ranked based on the number of killed enemies, from the most to least. #Lords will be rewarded based on the result of the Battle for the Throne. Rewards #If the defender wins, all Lords from the defenders will receive a substantial Gathering Bonus for a period of time. The winner’s Kingdom will have a higher resource point level, which will not exist in the Kingdom Map under normal conditions. #If the attacker wins, all Lords from the attacking Kingdom will receive a substantial Gathering Bonus for a period of time. The attacker’s Kingdom will have a higher resource point level, which will not exist in the Kingdom Map under normal conditions. Moreover, the defender’s Kingdom will have no King nor official positions until the next Battle for the Throne begins, neither will they be able to have the buffs that come with being King or holding an official position. Category:In-Game Information Category:Events